


Gillyweed

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ron doesn't understand his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gillyweed

"—and that'll be eighteen inches on the effects of gillyweed when digested by humans. Dismissed."  

Harry, for what felt like the first time, grinned widely during Potions. "I love life," he announced.

"Are you mental? Eighteen inches?"

Harry leaned in and whispered, just in case Snape would hear and realize his mistake. "Remember the second task last year?"

"Yeah...the lake. What does that have to do with anything?" Ron threw his last piece of parchment into his bag and they hurried off to lunch.

Hermione sided to them as they continued to the Great Hall. "What are you talking about?"

"What does last year's tournament have to do with our essay?" Ron asked, running his hand through his hair. "Nothing! All you did in the second task was...." He smacked his head. "Grow gills! With gillyweed! I knew I'd heard of it before. You're set, mate! No research at all! Where can I get some of that stuff?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see the huge lock that's appeared on Snape's personal storeroom? Add in some spells plus Snape's usual paranoia, and you probably wouldn't be able to get within a foot of the door, let alone actually open it."

Harry glanced at Hermione. "I bet I can get my essay done before you can."

She raised her eyebrow and considered it. Harry had the experience, but Hermione knew he couldn't write an essay with his experience alone, and she was the better researcher. "We'll just see," she said, and vowed to get to the library as fast as she could.

"I'm the only sane person in this group," Ron said with a groan. "You're both excited about doing _homework_."

His words went unheard, as both Harry and Hermione had already run off. Ron shrugged, and headed off to the Great Hall. His friends didn't know what they were missing—today was shepherd's pie day.

.

(Needless to say, Snape wasn't happy to be forced to assign his least favorite student an O.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
